


LATTE ♡ CHANHO

by hyunjinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chanho - Freeform, Cliche, Cuties, Fluff, Gay, M/M, banginho, barista!minho, coffee shop AU, felix is done with them, lowkey changlix, stray kids - Freeform, writer!chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinnies/pseuds/hyunjinnies
Summary: an awkward barista is hopelessly in love with a boy who frequents the coffee shop he works at.





	LATTE ♡ CHANHO

**Author's Note:**

> the coffee shop au no one asked for. enjoy.

 

  
There he goes again, with his fluffy blonde hair and dimpled smile. Minho hoped to stop staring at him for only a few seconds, but that was impossible. The boy was like a magnet to his eyes, he couldn't look away even if he tried.

His crush got so bad that it came to a point where he  _wishes_  for the latter to leave just so he could focus on his work, but he'd always stay a few hours on his laptop, oblivious to the burning gaze he was receiving from the frustrated brunette. Honestly, he didn't know if it was a blessing or curse.

Minho remembers the first time his crush came into his life and turned him into a stupid lovesick idiot. It was like spring came earlier than usual and brought him flowers and butterflies that flew around in his stomach all day.

The older's smooth voice melted his heart, and those damn dimples of his were too irresistible. He wanted, more than anything, to reach his hand out and poke them whenever he shoots him a sweet smile.

When they first met, Minho was so flustered he kept screwing up every order. Due to all the complaints, he got harshly scolded by his manager. He almost cried like a pussy, but it's not his fault that he's overly sensitive.

The day after that, he came again and again and he kept coming in every day without a fail. Minho got used to seeing him sat in his usual seat with his apple laptop as he wrote and wrote for hours. He even got to know his name when he bought a friend of his one time and they cursed him loud enough for Minho to hear.  _Bang Chan_. He kept repeating it in his head. even before he went to bed, his mind was chanting his name like a ritual. He wished one day he can call him by his name. It was impossible, but a boy can dream.

Every thirty minutes—he proudly counted each second— The other would order a black coffee to keep himself sober. Minho didn't know why he always looked like a zombie, (A cute one though.) but he figured it was probably the effect of staying up all night.

"One black coffee please," Chan ordered with his soft and gentle voice. Minho loved hearing his voice, he wouldn't mind listening to it all day if he could. It was so calming to listen to after having to deal with rude and obnoxious customers all the time.

"Sure." The brunette smiled at Chan and Chan only. He never smiled at anyone else here. People are just too grumpy all the time, and him smiling will just make them take it out on him. He doesn't know if people think he's insulting them when he smiles, but he truly doesn't mean any harm.

Chan dropped a few coins on the palm of his outstretched hand. "keep the change," he winked, watching the latter's face glow with a tint of pink.

Once he got his third cup of coffee, he went back to his place and downed a big gulp before sticking his tongue out at the taste. "Bitter," he muttered to himself as he placed the cup on the table and continued writing.

Minho noticed and decided that he should offer him something sweet. Actually, he thought about it for an hour and then came to an agreement with himself that he should also try to confess his feelings that were left to grow bigger than his delicate heart can handle.

He made a latte whilst thanking God that his manager was on a sick leave so he wouldn't scold him for it. He took a white napkin and a marker pen to write a little note before calling his co-worker—slash the only person he talks to—over.

"Lix, can you do me a favor?" he asked the blond who was too busy flirting with one of the clients. His black hair and black everything else looked all too familiar but Minho couldn't remember his name.

Felix tsk-ed as he turned to the older and replied with a rude "what?"

"You see that guy?" he pointed at Chan who was defeatedly resting his cheek on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Yeah, what about him?" the younger rolled his eyes. He knew Minho has a stupid crush on the guy. They were so sickeningly sweet with each other that he wanted to gag every time they interacted.

"Please give him this for me." He handed Felix the coffee and napkin which he took—more like snatch—from the older. He made his way to Chan who looked as if life was sucked out of his body. He had dark bags under his red eyes and his hair reminded him of the bird's nest in his grandma's balcony with strands of hair messily sticking out of odd places.

"My friend over there sent you these.  _Go talk to him for the sake of my sanity_." He leaned in to whisper the latter part before going back to his own crush. Chan looked up at the shy barista who was hiding his face in embarrassment. He didn't think this through properly. Forget about rejection, what if he isn't even gay? or he's homophobic? Minho was already thinking about what to write in his will and what kind of casket he wanted for his funeral.

'I like you a latte.' Was written in neat handwriting on the tissue. Chan chuckled at the cute phrase and turned back to Minho with a grin. The brunette was internally screaming and cursing at himself so much he almost let a word slip out loud. He couldn't believe what he just did.

Chan took his time to finish the drink, which made Minho go into an even worse state as he was now pulling at his skin. After fifteen painfully long minutes, the blond finally came over to the counter with the tissue. Minho was too busy wishing himself death to notice that Chan wrote something on there as well. So when he left without a word after handing him the tissue, Minho thought that he was done for. Adios to his plans of being a crazy cat lady, he's going to rid himself of all future contact with his crush by jumping off a cliff.

Felix noticed his friend being all gloomy and sad. As much as he didn't want to leave Changbin alone, the sight of the older tugged at his heartstrings and he couldn't just let him be. It looked like there was a single grey cloud hovering above his head as it rained down on him.

He approached the frowning boy and nonchalantly flicked his forehead. "Ow!" Minho moaned in pain, rubbing his forehead. "What was that for?"

"What's wrong, mi Amor? Did you get rejected?" He took the tissue out of Minho's grip and opened it to reveal the message inside.

"Yeah. I told you he'd never like me—"

"Oh my God, Minho you blind fuck!" He yelled out, causing everyone to glare at them for disturbing the peace. Felix shoved the tissue in front of the older's face so he couldn't miss it. Once Minho read what was written he stumbled back and almost fell flat on his ass.

'I always thought you were cute. Here's my number xoxo.'

The rest of the day Minho kept biting his lips to prevent a smile from spreading across his face, but it ended up with him bleeding from his lips and looking like a creepy vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> this suck so bad i'm sorry


End file.
